New Beginnings
by bigtimerushers28
Summary: Stefani moves from her home to LA, looking for a fresh start after the bitter end of a friendship & losing her boyfriend to someone else.  Will new relationships blossom or will they be torn apart before they really start?  Will old friends reunite?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, Stefani here! So this is my first story here on FanFiction. I hope it turns out somewhat good. I don't really know how long it's going to be, but hopefully it'll have quite a bit of chapters. So without further ado, here is "New Beginnings".**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Big Time Rush, and I never will…**

**Stefani POV**

I can't believe this is happening. My life is completely over. Why did my dad have to get a job offer all the way across the country? But most importantly, why did he take the job?

I decided to call Jessica and tell her that I'd be moving to L.A., as in Los Angeles, California. I dialed her number and she picked up after the second ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Jess. I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" her voice had a trace of worry in it.

"I'm," I said, beginning to tear up, "moving."

She gasped, "What do you mean?"

"I said, I'm moving. My dad got a great job offer in L.A.. We're leaving next week."

"I can't believe this. I'm really going to miss you. Does anyone else know?"

"Nope. I literally just found out. So, you're the first to know."

"Wow. I'm really sorry but I have to go. I'll see you at school. Bye."

With that, she hung up. How am I supposed to break this to Toby?

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

I walked down the hall, looking for my boyfriend, Toby. I had to tell him that I was leaving. After walking around the school, I stopped to ask one of his friends if he had seen him. He said that he saw Toby on the football field.

As I walked to the field, I saw Toby on the bleachers with another girl. They stood up, kissed, and went separate ways. I recognized the girl. It was Jessica. My boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend.

I plastered on a fake smile and walked toward him.

"Hey Toby," I said.

"Hey Stef. What's up?"

"Uhh, I have something I need to tell you."

He looked nervous, as if I was going to tell him about how I just caught him practically making out with my best friend. "I'm moving to L.A. next week. I think it would be better if we were just friends. I don't think a long distance relationship would work. I'm really sorry."

"Oh. Wow. Uhm, then I guess just being friends is the best thing to do. We'll definitely keep in touch. Good luck wherever you go in life," he said, hugging me and then walking away.

_ 'He took that better than I expected_,' I thought to myself. Now to just have a little talk with Jessica...

**That was the first chapter! Hope you liked it. Please review!**

**My twitter is xxDudeItsStef if you want to follow. Don't forget to read Jessica's stories My Minnesota Love and her Songfic. Also, do any of you guys watch Bucket &Skinner's Epic Adventures? I do and I love Aloe. **

**-Stefani xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Hi! I'm back with chapter 2! Enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything you may recognize, and I never will.**

**Stefani POV**

It's been a day since I saw Toby and Jessica kissing on the bleachers. I was walking to Jessica's house so I could talk to her about it. She didn't know I was coming over, so she was very surprised when she saw me at her door, with a slightly annoyed look on my face.

"Stefani. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I said curtly.

She stepped outside and closed the door, "Alright. What's up?"

"Yesterday I saw you and Toby kissing on the bleachers. Why?"

She was completely shocked, "Oh. Well because he was going to dump you anyway. And after I told him you were moving, he really didn't care anymore. Then, we kissed."

I was appalled. "W-what?" I said, tears threatening to spill.

"Yep. Then he called me and told me that you broke up with him. And I'm fine with that. Actually, I couldn't be happier. I've been waiting for this day long enough."

"So that explains why he seemed a little too enthusiastic when I told him. And you were waiting for what?"

"The day you two broke up. Just face it. You guys were never meant to be. Toby wanted to break it off sooner but he didn't want to hurt you. But, I have no problem telling you that and look; I just did."  
>"But Jess, I thought you were my best friend. Why would you do this to me?"<p>

"Because I felt like it. I wanted Toby to be my boyfriend. And now he is," she said with a smirk.  
>"I can't believe you would do this to me."<p>

"Well believe it, Stefani. I did. Toby is mine now and there's nothing you can do about it. You're moving in a few days."

I just stared at her.

"Now if you don't mind, I need to get ready for my date with Toby," she said, slamming the door in my face.

**xoxoBTRxoxo**

I am completely done with her. She betrayed me. Toby wasn't even that great of a boyfriend, but he was good enough. After Friday, I'll never have to see either of their lying and cheating faces ever again.

I walked home and finished packing a lot of my things. I found a lot of pictures of me and Jessica. They brought back all of the amazing memories we had together. Now we'll never have any new ones. I sat on my floor surrounded by the pictures for what seemed like hours, just crying. I felt hurt and betrayed.

That night I cried myself to sleep, thinking of how I was now extremely excited and anxious to be moving. Maybe it would be good for me to get away from the drama here.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry my chapters are short so far... I try to make them as long as I can. Please Review!**

**Oh! And are you Team Jessica or Team Stefani? Obviously, I'm Team Stefani and Jessica is Team Jessica! Let us know! **

**-Stefani xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Hi! Hello! Here's chapter three!**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately don't own Big Time Rush. **

**Stefani POV:**

****

***In L.A.***

I walked into the new house with my mom and dad. The house was pretty big. I went upstairs and picked a bedroom. I walked around the house a little while longer and then decided to start unpacking. I took out my iPod and speakers and turned on some music. My favorite song, "Nothing Even Matters", by my favorite band, Big Time Rush came on. I love their music and it made me just want to get up and dance!

After a few hours, I was practically done. The other things could be finished later. I went downstairs to see my mom watching TV.

"Hey mom. Can I go and check out the neighborhood?" I asked.

She turned around, "Of course. Just be back by 6:30," she said.

"Alright. See you later!" I said, walking out the door.

I started wandering around the streets to see if I could find any cool stores. As I was walking, I saw this huge apartment complex. It was called The Palm Woods.

As I walked past it, something caught my eye. There was a large bulletin board with flyers all over it. I walked over to it. There were flyers for actors and actresses, singers, everything you could think of. I never dreamt of becoming an actress, although many people told me I was pretty good and I've gotten the lead in a few school plays. Maybe I'd audition. I took the paper and headed back to the house.

I walked into the house to be greeted by the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Hey mom. I'm back," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Stef. How was your little adventure?"

"It was pretty good. Can I ask you a question mom?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?" she was beginning to worry.

"Yeah. While I was out, I walked by this place called The Palm Woods. There were a bunch of flyers for acting and singing. I know I've never talked about becoming an actress, but I want to try. I'm mean, we're in L.A. This flyer I took says there's an open casting call for a TV show tomorrow. Can I go?"

She thought for a few minutes, "I guess you can. I don't see any harm in doing so. This could be a great opportunity for you."

I hugged her, "Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Your father should be back any minute with a pizza for dinner."

"Okay," I replied, going upstairs to my bedroom.

After dinner, I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. I decided to watch some TV before I fell asleep. Before I knew it, my eyes were closed.

** *Next Day***

As soon as I woke up, I got ready. I had to be at the audition by 10 AM. After eating a quick breakfast, I was out the door, ready to start what would be a very long day.

**xoxoBTRxoxo**

By the time I got home from my audition, it was 5 PM. I was told that I'd get a phone call within the next few hours, seeing as I was the last person and there weren't many people at the audition.

I decided to lay down for a little bit, eventually falling asleep. I woke up to my phone ringing. I answered and it was the lady I auditioned for. She told me that I'd be a recurring role on her new show. I couldn't believe it! I was so excited. I ran around my house like a lunatic. I had to meet with her the next day so we could talk about some things. I couldn't wait. I was so excited that I couldn't sleep. I was actually going to be on TV!

**There you go! Please review if you liked it! I'm also really sorry that my chapters are kind of short! I'm trying my hardest to make them longer.**

**And if you want, you can follow me on Twitter – xxDudeItsStef and on Tumblr— ithinkitstherecipefortoast.**

**-Stefani xx**


End file.
